z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Day One
| season = 2 | number = 14 | airdate = December 11, 2015 | writer = Michael Cassutt | director = Dan Merchant | viewers = TBD | previous = "Adiós, Muchachos" | next = "All Good Things Must Come to an End" }}"Day One" is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Z Nation and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 11, 2015. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with Citizen Z. Prior to the zombie outbreak, he was arrested on espionage charges for his hacking shenanigans and then offered a job at the NSA, where he was stationed at the Northern Light listening post. Meanwhile, in the present, Citizen Z realizes that he himself has been hacked by unknown forces. Things aren't going terribly well for the team, either, as their fleet of El Caminos is busted. They're on foot the rest of the way through California to get Murphy to the CDC, and they're walking through what remains of Disneyland (not much). When Roberta wonders, "How did it all get like this?" and so, to Roberta Warren's origin story. She was a Lieutenant with the National Guard and forced to kill some good soldiers who'd been turned at the base where she was stationed. Doc, it turns out, was an addiction counselor and worked at a center where he was pretty good at keeping people calm with the power of hugging. When the zombies showed up, he escaped after patients and colleagues went all Z. Addy's origin story marks the return of Mack Thompson, sort of. It's a flashback, it turns out that Mack and Addy met at a hockey game where everyone turned Z, after which Addy had to get home to her brother and mother (and we know how that turned out). 10K was alone in the woods when he was suddenly attacked by some Z-hunters and a park ranger. After a good deal of running, 10K (then known simply as 'Tommy') was rescued by his father (and we know what happens to that poor guy). But by far the most impressive and terrifying origin story has to be Vasquez's. It turns out the funeral for his wife and daughter was on the first day of the outbreak, and the first zombies Vasquez encountered were the funeral director and zombie versions of his wife and daughter, crawling out of their damn coffins. Meanwhile, back in the present, Citizen Z is tracing the hackers and discovers they've been tracking Operation Bitemark all along. When he realizes that he may be leading a potential threat to Murphy, he destroys his servers. Murphy himself is growing increasingly worried about what's going to happen at the CDC, which prompts his own dark Day One flashback. Murphy was in prison (for postal fraud), where a jailyard murder went awry after the inmates began turning Z. It was every man for himself as Murphy managed to escape and lock the gate so that others couldn't get out, including those who hadn't been turned. It's a pretty awful thing to do, so maybe he's indeed looking to redeem himself as what Roberta calls the "hope for humanity". When the team arrives at what they believe to be the coordinates for the CDC, they find a run-down restaurant populated by a sweet lady who offers them tea. The episode ends. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez * Michael Welch as Mack (Flashback only) Co-Stars * Richard Carmen as Semple * Angela Dimarco as Lawyer * Allen Fitzpatrick as Prosecutor * J. Woody Lotts as Dineen * Burl Ross as Larry * Thomas Brophy as Bernie * Dedra D. Woods as Dr. Sanders * Bryan Peterson as Beale * Tracy Schornick as 10K's Dad * Jerry Bell Jr. as Urwin * Craig Hudkins as Prison Guard * Eric Beltrame as Inmate #1 * Jeremy John Rogers as Nazarian * Marc Forsyth as Fuentes * Keith Cox as Inmate #2 * Chris Hansen as Inmate #3 * Caroline Slater as Angie Vasquez * Rosalie Miller as Julia Vasquez * Jayne Taini as Auntie * Carter Rodriquez as Mortician Deaths * Dineen (Alive and Zombified) * Larry * Bernie * Dr. Sanders * West (Alive and Zombified) * Beale (Alive and Zombified) Memorable Quotes (Coming Soon) Notes * Return of Citizen Z, he was last seen in the episode "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon". * Last appeareance of Mack Thompson. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Dineen. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Lawyer. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Semple. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Prosecutor. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Larry. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Dr. Sanders. (Flashback Only) * First (and last) appeareance of Bernie. (Flashback Only) Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Day One 001.jpg Day One 002.jpg Day One 003.jpg Day One 004.jpg Day One 005.jpg Day One 006.jpg Day One 007.jpg Day One 008.jpg Day One 009.jpg Day One 010.jpg Day One 011.jpg Day One 012.jpg Day One 013.jpg Day One 014.jpg Day One 015.jpg Day One 016.jpg Day One 017.jpg ZNation recap 214.jpg ZNation_hero_214.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x14 Promo "Day One" (HD) References